


broadcast signal error.

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: we're sorry but nct dream's vlive had to be cut abruptly because of some technical difficulties.





	broadcast signal error.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunyeolsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunyeolsoo/gifts).

> in fulfilment of [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung/post/963855558) from my cc.
> 
> un-beta'd and written in around an hour at 2AM. please bear with me.

a hand pulling jisung out of frame. chenle screaming in mandarin, and renjun trying to shush him. jaemin laughing that obnoxious laugh everyone knows is fake. donghyuck almost tripping on his own feet as he runs to the camera, and jeno right on his tail.

“our czennies, we love you so so much! thank you for all the support and we'll see you soon again!” jeno speaks in milliseconds.

a black screen.

then, a message flashing: _the live broadcast has ended._

the members of nct dream have never seen such chaos.

it had only been a couple of minutes since their live broadcast ended, and now not one of them has an idea how to solve this problem.

there are staff members scurrying all around them, making phone calls left and right, some receiving just as many.

“we’re sorry, we were advised not to give a statement yet. our company representative will give you a call tomorrow.”

the same spiel, repeated way too many times for the boys to feel comfortable.

the boys talk with each other in hushed tones, not wanting to worsen the situation. they weren’t allowed to talk, not when jisung has already done so much of it.

never have they thought that jisung would cause the mayhem they’re going through at the moment. surely, it was renjun who was just a thread away from blurting something out that wasn’t supposed to be heard by the general public.

not that renjun isn’t part of the cause. he is… albeit only proximately.

“i should talk to him,” he announces to the others whose heads are hung low after receiving an irrefutable lecture from their managers.

“no,” chenle speaks up. “he’s already going through so much… don’t add to his agony.”

“but i need to,” he insists.

“renjun…”

three pairs of pleading eyes stare at him, but he’s already made up his mind, and he ignores the rest to give favor to the one who’s looking at him with incitement.

“jaemin. what should i do?”

“wait until we’re back home,” the other advises. “give him some time to breathe.”

“okay,” the oldest of the group finally gives in.

he looks at the door of the tiny office across the hall, locked and shrouded with its foggy glass window. he hopes that the youngest wouldn’t have to suffer such bad consequences. he wishes he’d be in better spirits.

maybe renjun is being selfish, but he needs to talk to jisung. _immediately._

x-x-x-x

two hours, many phone calls, and about a thousand words of reprimand later, and jisung feels like he should just let the earth swallow him whole. maybe even bite at him with its sharp unforgiving teeth as he falls down into its innermost pit.

certainly, that would hurt a lot less.

after all, nothing is more painful than the embarrassment of announcing your most protected secret to the world. what’s worse is that he has to face _him._

_oh my god._

he didn’t even see how he’d reacted.

_“well _ _maybe _ _if you stopped talking about it in the comments, i’d have a chance to tell renjun hyung how much in love with him i am.”_

it was all a blur after that. he remembers vague details — how suddenly they’re not filming anymore, chenle and renjun’s rapid mandarin conversation, jaemin and his awkward laugh, donghyuck and jeno scampering to talk to the managers.

he didn’t even get to see how renjun reacted because he was swiftly pulled into one of the offices, the ones with the dreary lighting, a desk in the middle, two chairs placed in front of it, and a big office chair on its other side. he hated being in that place, much more then when he was given a talking-to that he never, not in a million years, expected to get.

“it could be worse,” he thought once he was dismissed and made to go back to the dorms. “i could have lost my job.”

he spent the car ride home profusely apologising to his manager, promising he’d never do it again, saying he didn’t mean to.

all he got in reply was a pitying smile and a “good luck” right before they entered the dorm.

jisung was supposed to rush to his and jaemin’s shared room. he didn’t even plan on washing up. he needed no time wasted so as to bury himself in his roommate’s sheets.

he couldn’t bare to see, to know, what renjun was thinking.

but things aren’t looking up for him, it seems.

“you took a while,” he would never mistake that voice for anybody else’s.

of course, it’s the voice that plays inside his head when he’s caught up in his daydreams, the voice that says “i like you too.” perhaps it’s also made its cameo into his late night fantasies about the two of them doing nothing but feeling everything together.

“of course, kinda on the verge of ending my career here,” jisung jokes.

he prays to the gods to just let him free. let him faint, for all he cares. at least he wouldn’t have to deal with _this. _not right now.

jisung doesn’t wait for him to say anything more. he doesn’t need to have his heart broken at present. so, he makes his strides wide and quick, hasting to escape this hell he’s been yanked into.

oh, but renjun’s reflexes are quicker than jisung’s feet for a hand grips the younger’s wrist and precludes his escape.

“did you mean it?” the voice is still familiar, but the emotions embracing it is foreign.

_pity? regret? insecurity?_

jisung tries to guess what it is, but he doesn’t find an answer in his thoughts.

“jisung…”

the younger is almost sure it’s disdain that he’s hearing.

“please say you did.”

any semblance of certainty that’s been sitting in jisung’s mind is thrown out the window, replaced with confusion mixed with a little bit of hope.

“i did.”

he would have denied it, but he didn’t see the point anymore. not now that he’s already gone through _all of that_. maybe he no longer needs to hide it.

“good.”

“what?”

“i like you too.”

perhaps he doesn’t need to daydream anymore either because the voice that featured too many times in his subconscious is telling him right then and there what he’s always wanted to hear.

“i like you,” renjun repeats before stealing the younger’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung)


End file.
